


Life.

by Funky_Terry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst?, Edgy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, creative writing, deep, not even sure if this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funky_Terry/pseuds/Funky_Terry
Summary: Something I wrote instead of sleeping a few nights ago. I'd appreciate any comments, I'm not even sure if I like this yet but where's a better place for feedback than the internet right? Be gentle plsthanks





	Life.

It's a twisted thing. Life.

It places you in a body you may not even feel comfortable in, may not want, but you're forced to deal with it in fear of being judged, or abused.

Life doesn't care about what you would feel most comfortable as, nor does it care if you ever manage to reach it or something similar.

Life can give you hereditary diseases or conditions that have the ability to ruin your chance of living a long, successful and fulfilling life, just because you got unlucky.

Your brain can make you hate yourself for such minuscule and insignificant things. It can make you think that your friends hate you, no matter how much positive reinforcement they provide.

Life isn't fair, it's brutal and it doesn’t care. It will rip those you care about from you, no matter how hard you desperately try to cling to them, and in their place it drops people you know would never fill the hole it left.

Life is short, shorter than you expect, but longer than some hope. Those whose minds and souls have been beaten and scarred by themselves due to such savage self loathing and disgust, only seem to hope for the swift release into the void of what comes after, in the absence of life.

Whatever lies beyond, we shall never know. Whatever lies beyond I will be soon to discover, for I will be departing shortly. I have had my mind and soul beaten by the harshness of reality and the fierce self deprecating thoughts my mind bombards me with every time I have a quiet moment to myself.

I thank you for listening to the ramblings of a weary and abused soul, you have given me a much needed ounce of contentment before I drift off into the abyss. Farewell my friend, I would wish you good fortune but I doubt it would do anything to shield you from the unforgiving nature of life.


End file.
